


Royai Week 2019

by Incognito4713



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Author is a bitch, Chapters can be read individually, Character Death, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Immortals, Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Undercover Missions, fireman Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Royai Week 2019Day 1  - Coincidence - undercover missionDay 2 - Mortal/Immortal - Philosopher Stone RizaDay 3 - Flashover - Fireman RoyDay 4 - Pinned - Roy's POVDay 5 - Unfinished BusinessDay 6 - RevivalDay 7 - Trapped - Riza's POV





	1. Day 1 Coincidence

The club was dark and nearly empty this time of the day but that did not bother her at all. 

She preferred it actually to the busy buzz and the drunken loud costumers that would arrive soon enough and try their hardest to get a good rile out of her.

Right now she could actually focus on doing her job and that was a lot more fun than keeping a smile up when someone slapped her ass when she serves drinks or their lusting gazes when she was on stage. 

If it would not have been for her position here she would have gladly taken the opportunity to show those guys that they may pay her tips bit they do not but her body.

How many times did she wish she could have pulled a gun and pointed it at someone's head?  
But she could not do that.

The job was important.  
And she could not loose her focus or have anything distract her.

Which is why she was even more annoyed than anything when her superior officer showed up a couple of hours ago and did not look like he would leave any time soon.

She knew that no one had informed him about her undercover mission, nor where she was or what she was doing here. So it came a bit as a surprise to see him here of all places.

But she could not ask him about it. Not yet. Not right now. So she waited until the club got more crowded and it would not be so suspicious for her to talk to him for a little bit longer than necessary. 

"What are you doing here, sir?" 

His dark eyes lit her whole body on fire the way they always did when she was his whole focal point. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, miss, do I know you? Do you know me by any chance?" 

He looked her up and down and she could feel her cheeks darken and just hoped he wouldn't notice.  
"I am pretty sure I would remember a pretty face like yours, and especially those amazing legs." He shrugged none charlant. 

 

"I am just here to have a nice drink and watch some girls dance." To emphasis his point he swirled the tumbler with his whisky and let the ice clink. 

"But for future references, tell the other waitress that I prefer my whisky neat and that she should have asked first."  
"Of course, sir, I will bring you a new one right away." She said automatically and in the last second could catch herself from saluting him.

He caught her wrist as she was about to leave with the tray and his glass and pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe you can make it up to me in one of the back rooms, pretty lady..." A shiver went down her spine at the husk in his voice and she tried very hard to convince herself that it was the whisky in his breath that made her feel hot all over all of a sudden.

"I am sure that can be arranged..." Was her quiet reply before she gave in and let herself be pulled into his lap, his lips greeting hers hungrily.

The file she was given explicitly said to take every needed actions to blend in and complete the mission. And if that meant she had to take a customer to the back rooms and do things she usually would not then so be it.

If that costumer happens to be her superior officer and secret lover than that is just a coincidence.


	2. Day 2 : Mortal/ Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Berthold Hawkeye saw was the burning back of his daughter and he felt her screams resonating deep inside his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may come back to this and make it a full blown story...
> 
> So, see this as a teaser ;)

Xerxes was destroyed overnight. Or so the legend says. No one alive remembered it now anymore and time changed the news to hear say to folklore to legend eventually. 

That is the thing with humans. They tell a tale time and time again until there is little to no truth to it anymore.

And depending on who you are listening to, you may get more or less fiction.

And she had no intention of telling them the truth. It would have been too hard to explain anyway.   
Who would believe in a homunculus in a flask and the nation wide transmutation circle it planned with slave 23 or her own father trying and failing to override it with her as the center of his array?

Roy Mustang met Riza Hawkeye when he was a little orphan boy in Xing and he shared with her his dreams of going away and later of changing the country of Amestris for the better. And she swore to help and protect him, even follow him into hell if he so wished.

Little did he know that she had seen hell already and that it left her deeply scarred. And not just in a literal sense.

She guarded his back through the war, she saw him rise through the ranks and she protected him from all harm coming his way. 

And she did so with no regards to her own condition and health.   
More times than not, she woke in a hospital bed or his apartment, covered in bandages and cut up lines to keep her from bleeping out. 

Or more like bleeding all over the place. The scars on her body the only physical evidence of the time passed and the change around her.   
It would not matter how much blood she lost or how many broken bones she had.   
She would always wake up to his worried face next to hers and the relieved smile she secretly adored so much. 

Long gone was the little boy she once met and she soon found herself in the presence of a young man. It took her by surprise to realise that he grew older than her at some point.   
But it took less effort than she thought to embrace him in a whole new sense. 

She knew that one day she won't wake up anymore but she hoped that she would at least have protected him then too and he would be safe. 

And he made her promise time and time again to not be so reckless and to come back to him. To stay with him. 

It would take her a great effort to let him go alone when her condition would not allow her to follow. But she knew she could trust his other bodyguards, seeing that she trained them herself. 

And, as her husband told her, it was unseemly for the first lady to run around with a gun at 8 months pregnant. 

Yes, one day he would be old and she would still be young but the time she spent together with him would be the best of her long life and she would make sure that it would be the happiest for him too.


	3. Day 3: Flashover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and his squad have been called to the hawkeye estate

Dying in the line of duty was always said to be the most honorable and most heroic thing a firefighter could do.

But noone told him how much pain would be involved.  
How he could feel his lungs burn with every breath he took and how he can feel his clothes melting into his skin.

His own blood the only source of cool in this firey hell.

They were called out to the smoking house in the middle of the night by worried neighbours who heard an explosion. 

And apparently no one had seen the master of the house, nor his young daughter. So they charged in.

What no one could have predicted was the chemicals in the lab. If they would have known, they would have treated this a lot differently. 

But now it was too late.   
He had found the daughter, miraculously still alive on the kitchen table with a bleeding back.   
Her lifeless form gave him little hope but he tried to get her out of the house anyway. His oxygen mask was a little bit too big on her face so he pressed it down hard to seal it off. 

And then everything stopped.

Old firemen told tales of how some of the great ones had a sixth sense for imdepending doom and knew how to move and what to do in a highly dangerous situation.   
And he now learned why. 

Fire erupted from the cellar in a flash so strong and hot that he was sure the heat would burn a hole in the sky to be seen miles from here. And it was only a decision made in a split second to hide behind the old, thick book case that probably saved them in that instant. 

It felt like an eternity even though it probably was only a few minutes since the house started to burn around him and finally one of his colleagues found him and helped him fight his way out. 

But he already knew that it would be too late for him.   
He just hoped he made it out in time for her to be safe. 

The ambulance must have arrived at some point and a paramedic took the unconscious girl from him while another started stripping him off his smoldering uniform. 

He did not even feel the pain anymore as he watched them take care of the teenager, too young and beautiful to find such a tragic end here today. 

He was told to lay down just as the doctor announced that the girl responded and seemed to have no major injuries besides the cuts on her back. 

And that was all he needed and wanted before he could finally close his eyes and the the darkness hovering at the edge of his vision take over.

He couldn't open his eyes right away as his consciousness made him aware of his body around him again, but the amount of pain he was in told him that he must be alive.

With a lot of effort he turned his head to the noise to his left and saw the monitor keeping track of his breathing and heartbeat. And what felt like a million sunflowers.

A nurse showed up immediately when he pushed the little button on his remote.  
She told him that he had been unconscious for the better part of 3 weeks and that the girl he saved stopped by every day to read to him and bring him a bundle of sunflowers.

Today he was awake when she arrived and it was the first day of the rest of their lives together.


	4. Day 4: Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roys POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be lyrical with this, I guess
> 
> Rizas POV follows in Trapped

Roy met Riza when he arrived at her father's house to be the new apprentice. He was 12 and she was 8 and it took him a surprising amount of time to figure out that she was, in fact, a girl.

And only because they were fighting in the backyard over some trivial reason and she had him pinned to the floor.

Little did he know that he would spent a lot of time on his back, looking up to her and marvelling at her strength and combat skills.

Right before he left he made it a point to lose on purpose. He was 16, she was 12 and he outgrew her and his muscles became a lot larger than her tiny frame.

When he came back to the house for her father's research, she had grown into a beautiful young woman of 16, and he found himself pinned by her eyes as she did not shed a tear at her father's grave.

And later, as she revealed her back to him, his heart stopped and he could not move at all.  
Too taken aback by what his former master had done to his own daughter.

He held her that night. Embraced her and layed his soul bare for her just as she had done with her flesh.

It wasn't until 3 years later, when he saw her again in Ishval, that he got to properly apologise for what he had done with the research she entrusted him with. 

And she pinned his heart right against the walls of his chest when she stood in his office, telling him she would follow him into hell. 

And she alone knew how to unlock it again, but he hoped she never would.   
For it was hers now and for as long as she wanted it.


	5. Day 5: Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy settles a dept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hurt. This is pain. Please make sure you understand that before you continue.

Roy Mustang was dead. When Edward got those news he was shell-shocked. Never in a million years did he think that he would be able to die so soon.

For a second there he had high hopes that it was a ruse just like with Major Maria Ross years ago. 

But the letter did not lie. It was the Colonels penmanship and he could tell that apart from any other just like his own and Al's.

And if she wrote him this than it meant it was true.

If she wrote him the Bastard had died in an assassination attempt at his inauguration then it must be the hard truth.

Just like it had been with Mr Hughes.

When he told Winry she burst into tears and started packing their suitcases immediately even though her round belly made her a lot slower then she would have been a few month ago. 

He tried to stop her but all she did was give him a look and told him that the Colonel needed them right now and he was embarrassed to notice that she was right. 

He had his suspicions when he was still in the military but no one ever said anything out loud. Besides himself of course. 

And so they made their way to Central City to find the former Team Mustang in dress uniform and deeply unsettled. 

Colonel Riza Hawkeye sat at the desk that once was her superior officers and she did not rise to greet them like the rest did. 

She just sat there, hands folded under her chin. Just like he used to do it. 

It was so obvious now that he knew they had a deeper bond than his teenage self comprehended back in the days. 

The way they always looked at each other, the way they moved, the way they communicated without words. 

What a fool he had been, how blind. 

And now that bastard was dead. And left her alone with her grief. 

Finally she seemed to have noticed them and Winry hugged her as best as she could at the moment and failed at holding her tears at bay. 

They exchanged some pleasantries before they made their way to the cemetery. 

It was hard to see Elicia and Gracia cry so much, loosing another important man in their lives. 

But it was even harder when the Colonel asked them all into the office the next day to read the will in the presence of Mustangs lawyer. 

Edward did not even know that Mustang had a lawyer, let alone a will. 

But apparently he was well prepared and each and every one of the Team plus the Hughes were asked in alone. 

Riza was there the whole time, which in itself was unusual, he thought. But then he never had been to anything like this before. 

 

He was the last one to be called in and Riza gave him an envelope as the lawyer read to him that Roy Mustang left him this envelope. 

When he opened it, 520 Cenz were inside and a note:

*"I am sorry that I could not keep my promise.   
Please make sure that she doesn't worry anymore."*

He hadn't had a chance to actually let himself realise that he was gone but in that moment all emotions broke loose and he finally let himself feel the pain. 

His knees hit the floor hard as he broke down and cried like he had not in recent years.


	6. Day 6: Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the comfort after the hurt

When Colonel Riza Hawkeye took aim and shot, she always shot true and mercifully.

But not in this case.

Because what she saw through her visor was a ghost and said ghost was dead already and couldn't feel any pain anymore.

Or at least that was what she told him once she left him with a warning shot and a slight graze at his upper arm and came down from her post.

There he was, sitting right in front of her, holding his wounded arm and had the audacity to smirk at her.

"I guess you want an explanation, Colonel?" he asked sheepishly standing up and offering her his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you trust me so little?"  
"I trust you with everything I have, but it needed to look convincing, " He looked at their surroundings and ushered her into an ally. 

"You would not have been as convincing towards everyone if you would have known it was a ruse." He smiled at her kindly and put his hand on her head.  
Slowly he pulled her towards himself and leaned against that wall with her. 

"Don't you remember that Alphonse saw you reacting to the news of my presumed death that day in the laboratory? How could you have ever faked something like that again?" 

He held her, her head against his chest and she let it sink in that he was alive while listening to his heartbeat. 

She closed her eyes and prayed that if she opened them again he would still be there. 

"Don't worry, Colonel, I made a promise once and I attend to keep it..." His lips felt very real when they made contact with hers and she finally let herself relax against him and into his hold. 

He sighed into her mouth and she leaned back.  
"I should be really thankful that your aim is so good, right Hawkeye? But this was my favourite jacket..." he nearly whined as he touched his arm and plated with the hole in the sleeve. 

She could not help her smile at his antics, even if she would have wanted to.  
"You can buy a new one once you are Führer and out of hiding." She put her finger against her lip. 

"That is if Edward is not killing you first... Or one of the men... Or Rebecca..."  
"I should be really thankful to have great bodyguard then, right?"  
"Oh no, your bodyguard will be on vacation when you come back from the dead..." 

The sight of him deflating in defeat against the ally wall made her laugh out loud and her heart felt so light like it hadn't in a long time.

Not since the day the love of her life dead.  
But here he was, safe and sound and all was good in her world again.


	7. Day 7: Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for this

She prided herself in being a hunteress.  
Ever since she was a little child, Riza Hawkeye had to fend for herself and learn to be a predetor.

It was only natural that a predetor in a trap is scared and lashes out.

So when one Roy Mustang, apprentice of her father, came to her one day in the middle of a storm, soaking wet and panicked, she naturally made fun of that stupid city boy.

She saw his fear and linked it to the storm when in fact he had been scared for her.

She was the one who left before dawn and had been out all day looking to get them something to eat on the table.

He did not know that. She knew that now, because he had told her in the dark of the night when his head was rested on her chest and found comfort in each others company from the loneliness of the empty house.

But right in that moment he was afraid that something had happened to her.

It scared her to see him so openly emotional, her own father never was that way.  
She had been trapped in Berthold Hawkeyes void for too long at this point to make anything of all of this. 

It took her a while to notice that he was in fact more dangerous to her than her father had ever been. 

Even after Berthold spent days engraving his research into her back she found the most terrifying thing was that she thought about Roy the whole time. 

And how she hoped he would show up and rescue her from this hell made out of tears, prayers, blood and pain. 

She was so delighted when her father asked her if she would take his research and guard it. 

Little did she know how he meant that. 

She was 12 and Roy had just left them a few days ago. Of course she was happy that her father paid her a little bit more attention. 

But she did not want this. 

And he did not listen to her cries, to her begging and her screams to stop until her throat was soar and she fell unconscious from pain. 

Berthold Hawkeye made sure his daughter would never forget what she was for him. 

An object to be dealt with according to the situation.


End file.
